Letters to Hermione
by springofthedandelions
Summary: Hermione's letters to her younger sister over her years at Hogwarts and possibly beyond. *On hold-will finish this soon!*
1. The Philosophers Stone

_Dear Charlotte,_

_How are you? I hope you're well. Mum wrote me last week and told me you got an award for your science experiment-well done! I never really liked science as much as I do English. Words make more sense to me and maybe that's why I like reading so much, I can lose myself in the words. I find that harder with practical experiments._

_I'm missing you a lot, Charlie! I really wish you were here with me, because I don't seem to fit in as well as I did back at our old school. I feel rather left out because there aren't many others like me, who come from the same background. I'm what is called a Muggleborn, and a few people here don't take too kindly to people like that. I know if you were here, although you'd be in the year below me, it would be a lot easier. I can get through anything when you're by my side. You're the best little sister anyone could want!_

_Excuse the soppy letter. I'm sure you have lots of questions about this whole different world. I'm still trying to answer a few for myself and it's been a month already. Mum will help you reply to this in regards to the owl. Anything you want to know, just ask. I wish you could be here with me to share this experience._

_I love you lots and miss you even more. _

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I'm so happy you wrote to me! Mum said you were going to and I was so excited to see the owl tapping on my window! Thank you for your letter. I'm sorry you aren't enjoying your school as much as you thought you would. Have you made any new friends? Do you remember Madison? She came and stayed with us last weekend, we had a sleepover. We're best friends now. She asked about you, because I talk about you so much and it was very hard to lie and say you were at a boarding school because she would not believe it if I told her you were a witch! It would be so exciting to tell her, but don't worry, I won't. I promised you I wouldn't._

_I'm really happy about my science experiment, it was a lot of fun doing it so I was happy when my teacher told me I had done the best (out of everyone else too!) and that I would receive an award in front of the school. It was a little embarrassing standing up in front of everyone, and that mean girl Amanda said my hair looked stupid while I was up there but Mum said she will just be jealous because I got an award and she didn't even hand her experiment in. So that's good._

_I have lots of questions! I hope you don't mind too much. Have you turned anyone into a frog yet? Do you get a special hat that you can pull bunnies out of? On the TV the other day, I saw a show about a magician and he did that, pulled a bunny out of his hat. Can you do that? Do you have just one teacher or lots of different ones? I wish I could be there too. Maybe I would get an award for an experiment there too, that would be cool. I just have one more question and then I'll send this because I am very excited for your reply! When you went through that brick wall at the station with Mum, when I waited with Dad, what was on the other side? And didn't it hurt when you went through it?_

_Please reply soon! I miss you a lot. Love you, big sister!_

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_I'm so glad you got my letter. I have so much to tell you, but first I'll answer your questions. _

_Turning something into something else (like turning a person into a frog) is called Transfiguration, and something that big takes a lot of work and study. At the moment we are doing small things, and just the week I turned a matchstick into a needle! I was the only one in the class to do it, too, so I was really proud. The magicians and magic that we see in the Muggle world (you remember what Muggles are, don't you?) are really different to what magic is actually like._

_We have magic wands (remember you saw mine) and cast spells, but we don't pull rabbits out of hats. Disappointing, I know-maybe you wouldn't enjoy this as much as you think. I have lots of different teachers, depending on what lesson I'm in. I have a lovely teacher for Transfiguration; she is strict but really nice. I also like my teacher for Charms; he is a lovely man but very little! As short as our cousin Jessica and he is a fully grown man! I have one teacher that I am unsure of and that is Professor Snape. (We call the teachers 'professor' at this school, it was a little tricky to get used to) He is a good teacher but a little strange and doesn't let me answer questions as much as I would like to. He teaches Potions which I guess is a little bit like Science. We mix together different ingredients, horrible things like eyes, and they form a potion. There are easier ones and really hard ones. You would be really good at it Charlie!_

_On the other side of that brick wall was a platform pretty similar to what I had just left, except there was only one train, the Hogwarts Express, and all around it were students and their families, as well as their pets. It was such a sight. Next year, we can ask Mum and Dad if you can come to see me off through it. It doesn't hurt though, don't worry. It's like running through a curtain, almost._

_I have made some friends, I'm happy to say! It's two boys, oddly enough, because the boys at our school, as I'm sure you know, weren't the nicest, but these two were really kind to me when I needed it. They weren't at first though, especially one. Their names are Ron and Harry, and Ron is the one who was really unfriendly to me. He wasn't as nasty as a few of the boys who look down on me because I'm a Muggleborn, but he got grumpy at me for helping him with a spell and said some not nice things! But you'll never guess what happened after that._

_It happened on Halloween night, and I was really upset because of what that Ron had said. I was hiding in the toilets and heard someone come in. I started to come out of the cubicle when I saw these huge, hairy and disgusting feet-it was a troll, Charlie! I wish I could have taken a picture, but he was so big! I screamed and screamed, and somehow Ron and Harry knew where I was. I was too scared to move but the two of them tricked it (they aren't very clever, trolls, so it wasn't very hard) and eventually knocked it out. So, they saved my life really. We're really good friends now, and it's nice to have people to share things with. I hope you get to meet them one day._

_I'm really looking forward to seeing you all at Christmas time! Love you and give my love to Mum and Dad._

_Hermione xxx  
>P.S-You could always tell Madison something exciting like I've gone off to become a famous actress and that I'm starring in a movie about a girl who finds out she is a witch and goes to a special school-it's not totally a lie!<em>

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_WOW! A troll! Wow! That is so exciting but so scary! How did you not faint from being so scared? I would of, I know that. Maybe you're right-I don't think I would like that world very much. Where did the troll come from? How scary. I'm glad you're okay._

_That's good you made friends with those boys, even if they are stinky boys! Madison says boys have germs and girls don't. I don't think that's true, but be careful anyway, especially after they were mean to you. Don't let them be mean to you again, okay, or I will deal with them. (Don't tell them that, I probably couldn't get them) I hope they're nice to you now._

_I thought it was such a good idea to tell Madison that about you being an actress that I told her the same day I got your letter. She was so excited and so jealous. Thanks for coming up with that story. She asked when we could go see it at the cinema, but I told her it's only coming out in America because it's a small film and she believed me. Mum told me that it's not looking good that I can lie that easily but I think it's good if it means Madison is jealous of me. We aren't best friends anymore, either, because she told Amanda (the mean one) that I said Amanda was dumb and now Amanda keeps looking at me weird. Madison just hangs out with me sometimes._

_Your classes sound interesting, but boring too! I think I like the sound of the magic I saw on the TV though. Are you allowed to show me some when you come home at Christmas? I really can't wait to see you! _

_I have to stop writing now because Mum says it's past my bedtime. It's only 9pm but oh well, she is Mum I guess. Miss you, can't wait to see you. Not long now!_

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_I'm so excited because I get to see you in a week and a bit! It's getting really cold here now, we have snow all over the grounds and the castle is so cold! Hagrid, who looks after the grounds and is a friend of me, Ron and Harry, has been helping put up Christmas decorations and there are twelve big Christmas trees in the Great Hall! (The Great Hall is where we have our meals, and it's huge!)_

_I'm sorry Madison didn't turn out to be a good friend. It's nice for you that you can tell her things about me to make her jealous but be careful not to lie too much, or it makes you just as bad as her. Best just to ignore her and find a new friend. Are you still friends with that boy Oliver from next door? He was always nice to me and you. Remember when his Mum invited us over for dinner before I left for school and you almost told them where I was going in September? I wonder if they're wondering where I am now. _

_Don't worry, Harry and Ron are being really nice to me now. I help them out with their homework too, so they have to be nice to me really. They are staying at the castle for Christmas instead of going home. Ron has a really big family, with lots of brothers and a sister, but his parents are going away for Christmas so that's why he is staying at school over the holiday. Harry lives with his Aunt and Uncle but he told us they are horrible and he would rather stay alone in the castle then go back to them for Christmas! I guess I am really lucky to get to come home to Mum, Dad and you!_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_This is just a quick note to say that I hope you have safe trip back home on the train and I can't wait until you finish school for the year. I miss you so much already!_

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_Thank you for the note tucked away in my bags! It was a nice surprise when I unpacked my bag that night when I got back. Sorry that I've taken so long to reply. Harry, Ron and I have been really busy trying to research someone for a school project. We finally found out what we needed to know about the person though, so I have slightly more time on my hands now. _

_I'm studying a lot recently because I want to be really prepared for next year. I know it's a long way away, but you know me, I love to study! Sorry this is such a short message, I have a big essay to finish for Professor Snape-the mean teacher!-so I better go and finish it. I hope you're well. Update me on how school is and what that Oliver is up to! Love you, little sister._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Okay, well I can update you on my school if you like but it's very boring. We've just started a big unit on history and we have to choose someone important from history and do a poster about him or her. I don't know who to choose but I'm excited about doing the poster because I recently got some new felt pens! Oliver and I are really good friends now, actually, because he found me crying. I know, it's really embarrassing and I tried to hide the fact that I was crying but I think it was really obvious to him what I was doing. I was actually crying because I miss you, and I just felt really sad that you weren't here. I was out in our backyard and he climbed over the fence and he sat with me until I asked him what he was doing and he said he wanted to be my friend. I wasn't sure at first, but decided to say yes, and later when I was talking to Mum she said that any boy who will sit with me while I cried and not run away was a nice boy. Why is that though? What kind of boy would run away because someone was crying? Who knows, but Mum is usually right. _

_So Oliver and me are friends now. It's really cool because his Mum takes him to this park on the other side of town every Saturday and now most days I get to go too. Are you still friends with Ron and Harry? That was sad what you told me at Christmas about Harry's family and what happened to him. I hope he is okay and not too sad._

_This year has gone really fast and I am really looking forward to you coming home for the holidays. It seems like not far off now and I can't wait. Don't study too hard, Hermione, I don't want you to be too tired when you eventually get home! Love you lots._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_Wow. It has been a crazy few days. It's the last day of term, but I wanted to reply to your letter. I will send this then go down for the end of term feast, and it will then be interesting to see if I beat this letter home! _

_A lot has happened over the past two days and most I can't really explain but do you remember that bad guy I told you about? Whose name starts with V? Well, he sort of came back but not really at the same time, and Harry had to fight him. Ron and I helped too. We had to go deep into the school and fight our way through these different obstacles to get to the end and stop the bad guy from winning and we won! Ron was hurt but he is okay now. I helped him while Harry went on to fight the bad guy, and Harry beat him! It was really scary but I was really brave, we all were really. It was actually kind of exciting, but I'm not going to tell Mum that._

_I have had such a good year, really. I'm really happy I made these two friends, they've turned out to be quite nice and I'm very lucky. I have made a few other friends, but I think Ron, Harry and I are best friends, which is really nice. But you'll always be my best best friend, remember? _

_Well, I better go and send this. I can't wait to see you Charlotte! I am going to bring you back some treats from here too, but by the time you read this you might already have them. Love you._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p>Sooooo. Don't know what this is like, but I kinda like the idea for it. Hope you enjoyed it. I think I'll keep going through each book, and see where I go from there. Please review if you liked it :)<p> 


	2. The Chamber of Secrets

_Dear Charlotte,_

_Wow, I miss you so much already little sister! I'm sat on the train on my own (no idea where Ron or Harry are) and got rather bored so I decided to write you this letter. I'm sitting with Neville (do you remember me telling you about him?) and a red headed girl who I think may just be Ron's younger sister. I think I'll ask her after writing this letter._

_We had such a great holiday, didn't we! I hope you liked those sweets I bought you-everyone loves them at Hogwarts. Thanks again for the new book. I've already read it once and plan to read it again. It's not often I find a good romance novel, and I wouldn't really admit to anyone that I actually like them (except you, obviously) but the one you bought me was a lovely story._

_It's a shame Ron couldn't come to stay, he said he was busy 'rescuing' Harry, whatever that means. Remember I told you Harry stays with his Aunt and Uncle? Well, apparently they aren't very nice. Maybe that's why Harry didn't reply to any of my letters. I sent him rather a lot._

_Have you spoken to Oliver since Boxing Day? That was nice of him to give you that bracelet! It was really pretty. Did he like the chocolates I gave you to give to him? As long as he doesn't know where they're from though! You're lucky that Mum and Dad get on with his parents too because boxing day was a nice day spent with them, wasn't it? It was tricky dodging their questions on where I had been though!_

_Well, I think I'll send this tomorrow after I've settled in with classes and things. Hopefully Ron and Harry are somewhere on their way to school because they aren't on this train and that is slightly worrying._

_Love you, Charlie. Hope to hear from you soon!_

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I was so happy to get your letter because it came on a day when I was feeling quite low. It's my last year at this primary school and today we were doing really hard work. It seemed like only me that found it hard though, because everyone else finished it really quickly. But I guess I just have to study harder. I have some good news about school this year though. Oliver is in my class! And my teacher is Ms. Apple, remember her? She is so lovely and kind and was really nice when I didn't do too well on my math test._

_Have Ron and Harry turned up to school? Maybe they found out they weren't magic after all-hey, maybe they'll go to my school! That would be cool because they sound like cool friends even though they used to be mean to you. Please let me know if they turn up to school or not._

_So, in answer to your question, yes I have spoken to Oliver since Boxing Day as we sit next to each other in class and we hang out at lunchtimes. We're really good friends now. Oh, and more good news. Madison has moved up to Newcastle, so I don't see her anymore which is kind of good because she got to be quite mean to me in the end._

_Have you got lots of homework yet? I have, but Oliver and I do it together which is helpful. Are you learning anything exciting this year? I wish (once more) that I was allowed to go to your school. Sorry this is a short letter-Mum is telling me to hurry up and tidy my room. It's not even that messy. Love you._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlie,<em>

_I hope you've tidied your room now! Just kidding-but you should see some of the girls I share my dormitory with. It can get really messy sometimes. I always try to keep mine thoroughly tidy but I think some of the girls think it's funny and mess up my books on purpose. Some girls are so silly. Do you have girls like that at your school?_

_I'm really happy for you and Oliver-it's good to have a friend you can count on like that. Ron and Harry turned up the first night. You'll never believe how they got to school-in a flying car! It was Ron's dads and both Ron and Harry couldn't get through to the train so they thought they would take that instead. And then, once they got to school, they crashed into a really old tree that's been on Hogwarts grounds for years. It was very silly of them and they could have got expelled but luckily they just got a big telling off. Ron got a Howler, which is a letter sent by someone and they magically record their voice (in very loud tones, as I'm sure you can imagine by the name) and it plays whether the person likes it or not. His Mum sent him one-he was almost as red as his hair!_

_It turned out that the red headed girl was Ron's younger sister, Ginny. She's a sweet girl, but very quiet. She reminds me a little bit of you, which is nice when I'm missing home._

_We have lots of homework already. But we have a new teacher whose name is Gilderoy Lockhart and he is really lovely. He has done lots of amazing things and then written books about them-he really is quite charming. He teaches us for Defence Against the Dark Arts. Our first lesson was a little crazy as the Pixies we were looking at got a little out of hand but he is a marvellous teacher. Ron and Harry don't like him much though, but I'm not sure why._

_I hope your homework isn't too hard. Just always remember to ask for help when you need it, don't be afraid of asking someone. Love you, Charlotte._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Guess what! It's my birthday next week (I know you know that-that's not why I said guess what. And thank you for the present-the sweets are so yummy and the necklace is beautiful) and Mum and Dad said Oliver is allowed to sleepover! At first they were a little unsure, because he is a boy after all, but I have the spare bed and really we just want to eat sweets and stay up telling stories. Plus, he is my friend, nothing else. I don't even think of boys that way anyway! So I'm really excited. Mum said we can go to the video shop and get a movie out-I don't know what we're going to get though. Something funny, I hope._

_I hope your homework isn't too bad. Your new teacher sounds amazing. It sounds like he has done lots of things to help out your world. That's nice of him. Ginny is a year younger than you, isn't she? So she is the same age as me. That's nice, she could come visit sometime!_

_Well, I better go because it's nearly time for me to go to bed. I hope you're having fun. Lots of love._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_I miss you, Charlie! I didn't have a very good day yesterday. Harry had Quidditch practice (the game on broomsticks) but the Slytherin team came and ruined it. And that nasty Malfoy boy that I told you about, who looks like he regularly dyes his hair with blonde hair dye, called me a nasty name. And then, to make it worse, Ron tried to stick up for me and curse Malfoy, but it backfired and Ron was stuck vomiting slugs all afternoon. Horrible, isn't it? I told you there were some nasty people in this world. Then, to top it all off later that evening, Ron and Harry had detention and Harry was helping Professor Lockhart with something and told me this morning that he heard voices that Lockhart couldn't hear. Strange, don't you think? It's all a bit odd. Maybe he was just tired. Well, I'm glad to have got all of this out about my horrible day. I wish you were here to give me a hug!_

_Wow, I wish I could be there for your birthday! It sounds like you are going to have lots of fun. I'm glad you liked the present. It's a magical one, kind of like the mood rings you can buy in the Muggle World except that when you are happy it shines as bright as the sun, and if you are unhappy it changes to the deepest blue, like the ocean. It's really quite beautiful and it actually works and goes by your mood, not like those cheap ones that change with your body temperature._

_Sorry I've taken so long to write back. We've been busy here with homework and such. It's getting really cold here now that we're in October and lots of people are getting sick. Ron, Harry and I have been invited to a Deathday Party by the Gryffindor ghost, Nearly Headless Nick-do you remember me telling you about the ghosts? They aren't scary at all-just really cold if you walk through them! But I guess a Deathday Party is just the anniversary of when he became a ghost. I'll tell you about it in my next letter._

_Take care! I love you._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Oh my goodness! That party sounds so exciting! I wish I could go too. I can't wait to hear all about it. Have you figured out why Harry was hearing voices? That is a little bit scary. I hope it's nothing too bad._

_My birthday went really well. Oliver and I couldn't decide on a movie so Mum let us watch cartoons and we stayed up till midnight! We were really tired the next day though. And do you know what Oliver bought me? Maybe you can guess by what this letter is written on. He bought me a writing set, with lots of paper for writing, envelopes, a new pen and stamps-but I don't need the stamps for writing to you, those owls are so clever. He said that's why his Mum and him got it-because I always talk about missing you. They don't really ask where you are anymore because I think they believed Mum when she told them you were at a boarding school for really smart people-they knew you were really clever at school._

_I'm sorry about your bad day. Have you had better ones now? We have a school production coming up soon. I think I might audition to be in it as one of the background dancers but I'm not sure yet. I don't know what show they're doing yet._

_Love you._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_You should audition for the show, that would be really cool especially because it's your last year at primary school. It would be a nice way to finish it. I'm glad your birthday went well. The present from Oliver sounds lovely-the paper was really nice! You're lucky to have such a good friend._

_I have had slightly better days-there is a big drama going on here but first, Halloween. The Deathday Party was okay. There was no food though, and we skipped the Halloween feast to attend it. The only food was rotten-like mouldy cheese-it was disgusting. I think they let it rot to give it a stronger flavour so that maybe the ghosts can taste it but they can only just taste it. It's quite sad. After the party though (we left pretty early) Harry heard the voice again and it was saying horrible things, although I couldn't hear it. Ron and I followed Harry as he followed the voice and came across a horrible scene. _

_Do you remember me telling you about the caretaker, Mr. Filch? Well, his cat, Mrs. Norris, was petrified, although nobody knows how. And there was some writing on the wall that wasn't nice. Apparently a secret chamber has been opened and it hasn't been opened for 50 years. I was going to tell you all about it at Christmas, but I'm not coming home for Christmas this year. Mum wrote me and told me about your trip to Scotland for the holidays and I do hope you have a good time. I will miss not seeing you but I think there is a lot going on at school and Ron, Harry and I need to be here for it. It's hard to explain, Charlie, but I miss you lots and will explain properly when I come home at the end of the school year._

_Love you lots,_

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Oh, I am going to miss you so much because it is so long until you finish school! I hope it's nothing too serious going on at your school. I don't know if you've told Mum or not but I haven't said anything, just in case you didn't want them to know. I hope everything is okay._

_I've decided not to audition for that show. It's not really my thing and I'd much rather do behind-the-scenes work, like lighting or something. I think I would be embarrassed to stand up in front of everyone. Oliver is going to be helping them with the set, the props and things so maybe I will help him with that._

_Well, I'm sorry this is a short letter. I have to go and pack for Scotland. I hope you have a good Christmas and I hope you like the present I sent you along with the one from Mum and Dad. Love you._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_Merry Christmas! Thank you for the card, it was lovely. I hope you liked the sweets! As I write this, it's still really early (Ron and Harry are still sleeping) and I'm about to go and finish a potion I've been working on. It's a special potion that lets you change into a person. It's a long story though, I will tell you soon. Thank you for not telling Mum. I haven't really mentioned to her what's going on here yet but I might have to soon because a few more people have been petrified this time so it's a little scary. I might write to them tomorrow._

_I'm afraid this is just a quick note to say Merry Christmas. I hope all goes well with the show and such. Let me know how it goes and say hello to Oliver for me. I will send another letter soon and have a good holiday!_

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_I know you're on holiday and that's probably why you haven't written back yet. I'm sure the owl would have found you but I don't want to interrupt your holiday! I think you're nearly home now anyway, so that's why I'm writing another one now. The potion I was brewing went well, except instead of changing into a person, I turned into a half person/half cat. It was horrible and now, at the beginning of February, I have only just left the hospital wing. I'm not sure whether or not the teachers wrote to Mum to tell her, but I'd rather she didn't know Charlotte. It wasn't anything serious and I'm okay now, really._

_There is still a lot going on around Hogwarts, and Harry and Ron both found a diary that we think might tell us what happened 50 years ago but so far we haven't found anything._

_Did Mum have a good birthday? I sent her a necklace, similar to the one I gave to you. I hoped she liked it. How is Oliver? And what is happening with you being involved in the show? Have you been doing lots of study for your upcoming exams? And has Mum enrolled you at the college for your senior years? I'm sorry for all of the questions; I just miss you a lot and feel like I haven't spoken to you for a long time. I love you._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Please be careful! I haven't told Mum what is going on but I'm starting to worry a bit and might have to tell her what is going on. She didn't say anything to me about you being turned into a cat (I couldn't believe that when you told me!) so I didn't say anything to her, don't worry. But with all of this petrifying business (what happens to someone who has been petrified?) I am worrying that I might have to tell her._

_Mum has enrolled me at Kings College, the one they were going to send you to. It's a good school, and Oliver is going there too, so that's lucky. On the enrolment form you can put down your friends and there is a chance they may be put in the same class as you so Oliver and I put down each others names, so fingers crossed that were in the same class! I have lots of study to do lately, especially for English and Math, although I think I'm doing okay in those classes. I am really enjoying art lately, and Mum bought me some new pens, pencils and paints for Christmas, along with some beautiful paper so I have been painting almost every day. I think I will study it at Kings College next year._

_Mum had a great birthday and she loved her necklace. I baked her some muffins with Oliver and his Mum, she loved them. Oliver is good too. We're both involved in painting sets for the show, which is a lot of fun._

_That secret diary sounds worrying. I sound like the big sister but please be careful. I miss you when you're at school, Hermione. Please write soon so that I know you are okay. If you don't reply soon enough, I'll have to talk to Mum about the stuff that's going on at your school. Sorry. I love you._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_Please don't worry! I'm okay, don't worry. Everyone is a little worried here but I don't think there is any need to be. It was so good to hear from you though. I feel like we haven't spoken in ages, though that is true I suppose. I miss you a lot._

_I'm so happy to hear about you going to Kings College! It's a really good school and that's great you'll have Oliver with you too. It's good you've got a best friend that will stick by you. Art sounds interesting! I was never really interested in it. Writing and reading was always more my thing but I'm sure you are amazing at it. Kings College have some great art courses once you get a bit older._

_Speaking of getting older, over these Easter holidays we've been given the list of subjects we can take for next year, other than our usual ones. I've decided to sign up for everything, because you can never know too much, I guess._

_The diary was actually quite helpful, it told us a bit of what we needed to know. But please, like I said, don't worry._

_There is a Quidditch match on this Saturday, between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff so that should be exciting, everyone is really looking forward to it. _

_Say hello to Mum and Dad for me, and Oliver too. I will write again soon. Love you._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_How was the Quidditch match? I would love to see one someday, it would be so cool to fly on a broomstick! I'm not so worried anymore, after your letter but please keep safe. Mum and Dad say hi and that they're going to write you a letter and send it with mine, so you'll have a lot of mail all at once._

_I'm rather excited for Kings College, especially to study art once I get a bit older. What subjects did you choose for next year? I want to hear all about them._

_Well, this is only a short letter as I have a big essay to write. Love you too!_

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_I'm a little worried because it's been two weeks since I wrote to you and Mum and Dad are acting strangely but they will not tell me why. Are you okay? Please let me know. I love you and hope you're okay._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Mum and Dad told me you have been petrified and I haven't been to school for the last few days because I am so upset. I wish you were okay. I wish you were here. I miss you so much. Mum and Dad said that you're going to be okay and that your teacher explained that they are making the cure to wake you up again but I am still really upset because I miss you. I miss seeing your handwriting on your letters and I wish you were here. I love you, Hermione. Please be okay._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Hermione,<em>

_Mum and Dad got a letter today saying that the cure to wake you up is almost ready, and I am really happy about that. I can't wait to hear from you again. I miss you and I love you._

_I had an exam today for English and I think it went really well. Math is tomorrow and then French is the following week. Hopefully you wake up soon so I can tell you my results. I love you._

_Charlotte xxx_

* * *

><p><em>Dear Charlotte,<em>

_I'm okay! I've already written to Mum and Dad, but after your letters, obviously I had to write to you too. Ron put them all in a pile for me next to the bed, so I read them as soon as I woke up which was nice. I promise I'm okay now and I'm sorry you worried so much. I didn't feel any pain-it was just like sleeping for a long time and the potion they gave me to wake me up worked perfectly._

_Well, it's nearly the end of term so I'm going to see you soon anyway but I just wanted to write and let you know I was okay. Ron and Harry had quite a time while I was petrified, and they figured out the paper I had sort of left for them and were able to stop the person from petrifying anyone else, which was good! They saved the day, basically. And no one else was hurt, which was really lucky._

_I'll tell you in proper detail when I see you. Poor Professor Lockhart lost his memory though, but it turns out he isn't as great as he has been saying he was and in fact all he had said that he did was in fact a lie. It's quite a shock, but oh well. Another sad thing is that they cancelled all of our exams! It's horrible._

_See you soon little sister. I love you lots._

_Hermione xxx_

* * *

><p><strong>Well, I hope you liked it! Took me awhile to get this second chapter out but I got there in the end. I had to keep checking the book to make sure I had little bits right, I think I did okay. Will start on POA soon! :)<strong>


End file.
